dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan Prescott
|image = |-| Alternate = |-| Original = |caption = |fullname = Nathan Joshua Prescott |realname = |nicknames = Nate''Life Is Strange:'' "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |aliases = Rott''Life Is Strange:'' "Episode 4: Dark Room" |born = August 29''Life Is Strange:'' "Episode 3: Chaos Theory", 1994Max's Journal: Nathan Prescott , |age = 19 |died = October 10, 2013 (Determinant) |causeofdeath = Murdered by Mark Jefferson (Determinant) |citizenship = American |family = Sean Prescott (father) |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell Academy |allies = Victoria Chase Hayden Jones |affiliations = Vortex Club member |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Nik ShrinerLife Is Strange (2015 Video Game) |percapactor = }} Nathan Joshua Prescott is a student attending Blackwell Academy and a resident of Arcadia Bay. Biography Pre-Game Events Nathan was born August 29, 1994 and is a member of the wealthy Prescott family, one of the oldest families that settled in Arcadia Bay.Max's Journal: September 15, 2013 The Prescotts are purported to own or run "half the town" of Arcadia Bay and own the Prescott Dormitories on Blackwell Academy grounds.Max: ""The Prescott Dormitory". Good Lord. Nathan's family owns my dorm?!" Nineteen years old and attending Blackwell Academy, most of the teachers don't bother to fight or discipline Nathan because of the influence his family holds over the funding Blackwell Academy receives. Over the month of September 2013, he was reported multiple times for repeated disruptions he causes in the classes he attends. Additionally, Nathan has been reported for attempting to steal the Tobanga statue on the Prescott Dormitory grounds, lighting firecrackers in the school bathroom, and verbally assaulting the school faculty, including its custodian, Samuel. In light of the remorse he expressed after each incident, there was a recommendation from the school that Nathan be removed from Blackwell so that he could seek medical help for mental illness.Nathan Prescott Complaint #2 September 17, 2013, Ms. Hoida dismissed Nathan from her Intro to Literature class and sent his dorm room when he chose to be disruptive and submitted a poor write up for his paper project. A letter from the school was sent to Nathan's father, Sean Prescott, in the hopes that he would prevent any further outbursts from his son. However, Sean chose to believe that the school was lying about his son's behavior and threatened to take his son (and presumably the family's funds for the school) for a better funded school. It and the other complaints were later expunged from his public record.Nathan Prescott Complaint #1 As a result the threats against the school from the Prescotts, Nathan treats the people around him without respect or regard to their feelings without fear of consequences. As recreation, Nathan sells recreational drugs cut down with laxatives as an additive to the student body of Blackwell. He buys his drugs from Frank Bowers, a Arcadia Bay local, who deals with Blackwell Students to support himself and his dog, Pompidou for extra money outside of his job. Nathan was only loosely connected to Rachel Amber, who he believed partied "like a fiend" outside the Vortex Club. He was aware of her relationship with Frank Bowers, but was presumably sworn to silence about it. Six months after the disappearance of Rachel Amber, Chloe Price attempted to scam Nathan for money when the two met in a bar that failed to check her identification. Nathan was drunk and flashing his money everywhere. The two presumably headed for his house where Chloe attempted to steal money from him when her drink was spiked by Nathan. While she was passed out, Nathan attempted to take a picture of her. However, Chloe retaliated, knocking over a lamp. He freaked out, and Chloe was able to escape. Some time later, the two agreed to meet in the girls bathroom of Blackwell when Chloe threaten to expose Nathan as drug dealer to his parents. Unbeknownst to Chloe, Nathan came armed with a gun. "Chrysalis" Nathan arrived to the girls bathroom before Chloe in a panic. He attempted to keep his head by talking to himself, unaware that Max Caulfield was hiding behind the stall on the far end of the bathroom. When Chloe arrived, she was quick to get down to business about the money. Nathan, refusing to cooperate, warned Chloe to leave his family out of their business when she threatened to tell his family about his drug dealing. Pulling a gun on her, Nathan threatened to kill her, suggesting no one would miss her if she was shot. When Chloe pushed Nathan away from her in an attempt to escape, Nathan accidentally pulled the trigger on his gun and killed her. Before he could panic, Max intervened, rewinding time without realizing it until the events from before repeated themselves. After leaving Mark Jefferson's class, Max waited until Nathan and Chloe entered the girls bathroom. She acted quick enough, grabbing a hammer from under a cleaning cart and sounding the alarm. Chloe was able to attack Nathan and escape. Nathan, not wanting to be discovered, ran out of the bathroom before he was seen with the gun. |-|Hide The Truth= Having seen Max's photo on the floor of the bathroom, Nathan tracked Max down to the parking lot where he found her with Warren Graham. Once he confirmed who she was, he demanded to know what she saw in the girls' bathroom. However Max responds, Nathan is irritated with her for evading his accusation. Unimpressed with his intimation tactics, Max tells Nathan to get help. Angrier, Nathan demands that she stop trying to analyze him. Warren attempts to step in and defend Max, but Nathan headbutts him, knocking him to the ground. |-|Report Nathan= Nathan was asked to report to Principal Wells office after Max confessed to seeing him with a gun in the girls bathroom. Angry that he was reported, Nathan tracked Max down to the parking lot where he found her with Warren Graham. Once he confirmed who she was, he demanded to know what she told Principal Wells. However Max responds, Nathan is irritated with her for evading his accusation. Unimpressed with his intimation tactics, Max tells Nathan to get help. Angrier, Nathan demands that she stop trying to analyze him. Warren attempts to step in and defend Max, but Nathan headbutts him, knocking him to the ground. Grabbing Max around the neck, Nathan physically handled Max and continued to tell her that no one got away with threatening and pushing him around. Max scratched him in the face, giving her time to push away from him. At the same time, Chloe arrived and allowed Max to escape after Warren tackled Nathan to the ground. Nathan attacked Warren until he was stopped by David Madsen, a security guard at Blackwell. As it begins to snow in Arcadia Bay, Nathan sits outside at a picnic table with a camera. "Out of Time" |-|Report Nathan and Comfort Victoria= When Max returns to her dorm room from the shower, her room bedroom wall as been vandalized. On her photo collage wall the words "NOBODY MESSES WITH ME BITCH" were spray painted onto Max's photo wall. On her bed, right below the photo collage, is a manipulated photograph of Max's and an animal's heads together on a platter. Max immediately suspects that Nathan is the one responsible for the vandalism of her room. |-|Report Nathan and Make Fun Of Victoria= When Max returns to her dorm room from the shower, her room has been made made messier than it was when she woke up. Her things were thrown about the room, and the photograph of Victoria was taken from her desk. On her photo collage wall a threatening message, "NOBODY MESSES WITH ME BITCH" has been spray painted. On her bed a manipulated photo of her Max's and animal head together on a platter. Her mirror was similarly marred with a lipstick message, "FILTHY ARTIST DIRTY WHORE". After getting dressed, she stepped out of her room. Before she enters Kate's room, Max receives an intimidating text that tells her to "keep quiet about everything" or they would come for her. Again, Max suspects the text was sent to her from Nathan or Victoria. Before leaving the school, Max spots Nathan being confronted by David Madsen in fashion similar to Kate. She speculates that David was interrogating Nathan on for answers about Kate or Rachel Amber. Later at school, Nathan hangs out with Victoria while she waited for Mr. Jefferson to begin his photography class. The two sitting on Max's desk, speak ill of her. When Max falls into earshot, Victoria asks Nathan whether or not Max will be angry that they’re sitting on her desk. Nathan remarks that Max will be sure to report them to Principal Wells, not that he would care. Victoria adds that Max would likely tell Mr. Jefferson, but also thought he wouldn’t care either. The two continue making fun of her until Victoria notices Max and mentions that she thinks Max can hear them. |-|Make Fun of/Hide the Truth= When Max approaches her desk, Nathan calls Max “mysterious” and a “pixie hipster”. Victoria however, likens Max’s behavior from yesterday to the paparazzi. Calling her a whore, Victoria demands that Max hand over her photograph before she gets nasty. Max sarcastically replies that it was “too late” for that. Nathan eggs on Victoria and Max’s apparent dislike of each other, eagerly commenting that he enjoyed watching girls fight. When Max asks to sit at her desk, Victoria gets up and questions, “I don’t know? …Can you?” before leaving Max’s space. Amused, Nathan remarks that it was fine to give Max the desk as it was all she had. Irritated, Max calls them assholes before finally sitting at her desk. Across from her, Nathan and Victoria continue their conversation in the corner. |-|Comfort/Hide the Truth= When Max approaches her desk, Nathan calls Max “mysterious” and a “pixie hipster”. Victoria mocks her demeanor, calling her a “precious twee artist”. Sarcastically, Max remarks that they really nailed her character with the descriptions. Nathan eggs on Victoria and Max’s apparent dislike of each other, eagerly commenting that he enjoyed watching girls fight. When Max asks to sit at her desk, Victoria gets up and makes fun of the idea that Max thought that they would be friends because of their conversation. Nathan gets up and follows after her. Irritated, Max calls them assholes before finally sitting at her desk. Across from her, Nathan and Victoria continue their conversation in the corner. |-|Make Fun of/Report Nathan= Victoria however, likens Max’s behavior from yesterday to the paparazzi. Victoria calls Max a whore and demands that she hand over her photograph before she gets nasty. Max sarcastically replies that it was “too late” for that. Nathan declares Max’s response a “burn” and calls her fearless now that she had “backup”. When Max asks if she could sit at her desk, Victoria gets up and warns her that she shouldn’t get too cocky, and that their confrontation wasn’t over. Nathan follows suit and adds that things were just starting for her. Irritated, Max calls them assholes before finally sitting at her table. Across from her, Nathan and Victoria continue their conversation in the corner. |-|Comfort/Report Nathan= When Max approaches her desk, Nathan warns Victoria that to be quiet. They were being confronted by an “a master snitch and liar”. When Victoria asks Max if she thought they were going to be “best friends forever” because she was nice to her, Max assures her that she thought nothing of the sort. Nathan calls Max an attention whore. Max remarks that Nathan “would know” about that and asks if she could sit at her desk. Getting up, Victoria invites Max to her table and tells her to take a selfie their moment. Nathan agrees that Max should as well, so he doesn’t forget her. Nathan gets up and follows after her. Irritated, Max calls them assholes before finally sitting at her table. Across from her, Nathan and Victoria continue their conversation in the corner. Nathan joins Victoria and the other students at the Prescott Dormitory grounds when they're made aware of Kate's actions on the rooftop. However, unlike Victoria, Hayden Jones and Taylor Christensen, Nathan merely watches the events unfold above him and does not take photographs or record the incident with his cell phone. Kate Dies = - Blame Nathan (-)= After Kate's suicide, Nathan joins Max, David, Mr. Jefferson, Principal Wells, and Officer Berry in Wells' office. Wells notes that Nathan appears prominently in the video of Kate. Nathan responds to Max's accusation that he drugged Kate with flippancy and incredulity, asking if Max has even seen the video. When Max brings up the gun he had in the bathroom, he accuses her of slander and threatens to sue both Max and Blackwell. Principal Wells, not trusting Max due to her both hiding the truth about Nathan and having taken the blame for Chloe's weed, suspends Max for a few days. Nathan is visibly pleased by this outcome. - Blame David = After Kate's suicide, Nathan joins Max, David, Mr. Jefferson, Principal Wells, and Officer Berry in Wells' office. Wells notes that Nathan appears prominently in the video of Kate. Nathan will accuse Kate of having a "double life" when David claims she was hanging out with the wrong cloud, claiming to be shocked by her behavior. If Max is suspended for a few days, Nathan is visibly pleased by this outcome. - Blame Mr. Jefferson = After Kate's suicide, Nathan joins Max, David, Mr. Jefferson, Principal Wells, and Officer Berry in Wells' office. Wells notes that Nathan appears prominently in the video of Kate. Nathan will interject at one point, claiming that Kate shouldn't have "asked to be on a video macking with dudes." }} |-| Save Kate = - Blame Nathan (-)= After Kate's suicide attempt, Nathan joins Max, David, Mr. Jefferson, and Principal Wells in Wells' office. Wells notes that Nathan appears prominently in the video of Kate. Nathan responds to Max's accusation that he drugged Kate with flippancy and incredulity, asking if Max has even seen the video. When Max brings up the gun he had in the bathroom, he accuses her of slander and threatens to sue both Max and Blackwell. Principal Wells, not trusting Max due to her both hiding the truth about Nathan and having taken the blame for Chloe's weed, suspends Max for a few days. Nathan is visibly pleased by this outcome. - Blame David = After Kate's suicide attempt, Nathan joins Max, David, Mr. Jefferson, and Principal Wells in Wells' office. Wells notes that Nathan appears prominently in the video of Kate. Nathan will accuse Kate of having a "double life" when David claims she was hanging out with the wrong cloud, claiming to be shocked by her behavior. If Max is suspended for a few days, Nathan is visibly pleased by this outcome. - Blame Mr. Jefferson = After Kate's suicide attempt, Nathan joins Max, David, Mr. Jefferson, and Principal Wells in Wells' office. Wells notes that Nathan appears prominently in the video of Kate. Nathan will interject at one point, claiming that Kate shouldn't have "asked to be on a video macking with dudes."}} As the eclipse occurs, Nathan walks into Victoria's room with a smile on his face. "Chaos Theory" |-|Max Suspended= Sometime during the night, Max recieves a taunting text message from the same anonymous number that texted her earlier in the morning, telling her that "U have plenty of time to ponder what a fukup looser u r". |-|Nathan Suspended= Sometime during the night, Max receives a threatening text message from the same anonymous number that texted her earlier in the morning, warning her that "Hey Whore. will be exterminated. Watch out!!!". Again, Max assumes the threat is coming from Nathan. When Max enters Victoria's room to look for clues regarding Kate's attempted or successful suicide, she finds pictures of Victoria and Nathan together or with other Vortex Club members scattered throughout her room. |-|Nathan Suspended= Following the meeting in Principal Wells's office, Nathan sends an angry e-mail to Victoria expressing his anger toward Max, who got him suspended after she accused him of dosing Kate with a drug that led to her actions on the viral video. Nathan complains about the possibility that he will have to work for his dad, and notes that his parents had to be "dumb" if they thought Nathan represented his father's business. Declaring that Blackwell Academy and Max had to "go down", he diverts his attention to the upcoming End of the World Party and asked if Victoria was in. Victoria believed Nathan getting suspended was "bullshit" that Blackwell had suspended Nathan on Max's word. Victoria believed Max was trouble based on how she interacted with her teacher, Mark Jefferson, but assured Nathan that she was still coming to the End of the World party. She told him that she would contact him later and to hang in there. In Principal Wells's office, Chloe and Max discover the secret files Principal Wells retains on Nathan, including the one instance he reported Rachel Amber to the school's security guard, David Madsen, on accusations that she was being used as a "drug mule" to ferry drugs into the school.Rachel Amber reported for Drugs Another file they found was Nathan's list of offenses and delinquent activities, and a crude drawing that contained the repeated phrase, "Rachel Amber in the Dark Room". When Max and Chloe arrive at the Two Whales Diner to investigate Frank Bowers' mobile home for questions regarding Rachel Amber. Before entering the diner, Max speaks to the fisherman, who mentions that Nathan was "having a fit" by himself in the parking lot before he entered the diner. Trying to figure out how to get Frank's keys from him without raising immediate suspicion, Max attempts to speak with Nathan. Nathan immediately mistook her for Rachel Amber before realizing who she was and demanding to know what she wanted. |-|Nathan Suspended= Nathan will be overtly hostile to Max, complaining about the consequences her actions have had on him. Under pressure, he can reveal knowledge about the nature of Rachel's relationship to Frank, and biographical details of Frank's life. If Max asks him for drugs, he tells her to go to Frank asking for "higher education," though this isn't something Frank recognizes. If probed about his father, Nathan will call him an "asshole," but brush off Max's offer of help. |-|Max Suspended= Nathan will gloat about Max's suspension, particularly if she blamed him in Wells' office. Under pressure, he can reveal knowledge about the nature of Rachel's relationship to Frank, and biographical details of Frank's life. If Max asks him for drugs, he tells her to go to Frank asking for "higher education," though this isn't something Frank recognizes. If probed about his father, Nathan will call him an "asshole," but brush off Max's offer of help. |-|Another outcome from Episode 2= Nathan will express a hostile form of gratitude to Max for not blaming him in Wells' office. Under pressure, he can reveal knowledge about the nature of Rachel's relationship to Frank, and biographical details of Frank's life. If Max asks him for drugs, he tells her to go to Frank asking for "higher education," though this isn't something Frank recognizes. If probed about his father, Nathan will call him an "asshole," but brush off Max's offer of help. Alternate Timeline Max alters the timeline of her present when she prevents William Price from dying in an car accident. In her new reality, Nathan is still a member of the Vortex Club. His only outward change is the color his jacket, which has gone from red to blue. Max and Nathan may be friends, or on friendly terms, as evidenced by their hanging out together after school with other Vortex Club members. "Dark Room" Alternate Timeline Texts between Maxine and Nathan indicate that they are friends. The two appear to collaborate on photography projects, and Maxine indicates a fondness for both Nathan and Victoria in her journal. Original Timeline At some point before Chloe and Max arrived at the Prescott Dormitory, Nathan "stormed off campus looking angrier than usual." After Max breaks into his room, Nathan returns to the sight of Max and Chloe holding his burner phone. Though initially stopped from approaching Max by Chloe, Warren steps in and headbutts Nathan. Nathan says that they are "so fucking dead!" and reaches for his gun, but Warren kicks the gun out of Nathan's hand. Warren begins severely beating Nathan. |-|Stay Out of It= Warren continues hitting and kicking Nathan, commenting on Nathan's penchant for hurting others and leaving Nathan's face a bloody mess. Eventually, Max pulls Warren away from Nathan, who is begging for Warren to stop. Chloe takes Nathan's gun as she leaves with Warren. Nathan can be heard sobbing and stating how "everyone hates him" before Max leaves. |-|Stop Warren= Max prevents Warren from hurting Nathan further. Nathan picks up his gun and threatens Chloe, Warren, and Max with action from Sean Prescott. Nathan later texts Max as she is investigating his actions during the week of the party Kate was drugged at. His texts mocks or threatens her, depending on her intervention and the state of his dorm room's door. "Polarized" Mark Jefferson reveals that he killed Nathan the night of October 10 and wanted to use him as a scapegoat. Jefferson took advantage of Nathan's mental instability and daddy issues to insert himself as a substitute father figure. He manipulated Nathan into luring girls into the Dark Room and drugging them. Nathan is revealed to have accidentally killed Rachel Amber with an overdose while trying to imitate Jefferson's method. Nathan sent a voicemail to Max on the night of October 10, in which he apologized in tears for everything he has done. He stated that he "didn't want to hurt anybody". He further said that Jefferson was coming after him and warned Max that Jefferson was going to hurt her next. Nathan is also featured in Max's nightmare, patrolling the hallways with other characters. If Max sacrifices Chloe to save Arcadia Bay, Nathan will be arrested shortly after murdering Chloe. If Max sacrifices Arcadia Bay to save Chloe, Nathan will still have been murdered by Jefferson. Characteristics Personality Nathan is insecure, short tempered and arrogant. On account of his privileged upbringing, Nathan shows little respect for anyone outside of his circle of influence or family. Despite his disrespectful behavior, figures of authority within Blackwell do little to nothing to get him to amend his behavior, fearful that the consequences of speaking out against him may put the financial security of the private school, heavily funded by the Prescott family, at risk. Luke Parker's commentary regarding the Vortex Club implies that the group is also "owned" by Nathan or his family. While many dislike and hate Nathan because of his unchecked behavior, students like Hayden Jones will defend Nathan because he believes stereotypes are responsible for the "unfair" judgement against him. Nathan is friends with the likes of Victoria Chase, with whom he shares character traits, so far as their behavior toward people they do or not like. The determinant threat made by Victoria against MaxShould the player make fun of her after she gets paint splashed onto her cashmere jacket suggests the two proactively collaborate to humiliate other students who make fun of them. Nathan's sporadic and aggressively violent behavior may suggest that he is under constant pressure from his family, reputation or his activities as a drug dealer. Blackwell Academy faculty believe that Nathan may need medical attention for his sporadic attention. He presumably pays therapists to "analyze him". Should his position of authority be challenged by anyone, Nathan may take drastic measures against the individual whom he feels has threatened him. Known Inconsistencies *In "Chrysalis", Max's introduction entry for Nathan Prescott states that he is nineteen years old, meaning he was born in 1994. However, in "Chaos Theory", his school file states that Nathan was born in August 1995Nathan's school file, making him eighteen during the events of the game. *If Max gets Nathan suspended in Episode 2, in Episode 3 everyone will claim that he was expelled, but then in Episode 4 everyone will claim he is suspended. Trivia *According to Nathan's school file, he has 3.7 . *Nathan's middle name is Joshua. Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Vortex Club Members